


Beijo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Pela primeira vez, ela percebeu que podia ter isso.





	Beijo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819317) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #024 - kiss (beijo).

Pela primeira vez na sua vida adulta, não tinha uma bomba relógio correndo rápido demais dentro do seu cérebro. Ela tinha sua vida inteira pela frente agora, isso era um conceito desconhecido que mal podia esperar para explorar. E quando Estrella a beijou, ela percebeu o que podia ter, podia ter amor e romance sem se preocupar com o dia no qual escolheu que ia morrer. Cassandra não podia ficar com ela, tinha tanto para fazer com o tempo que havia ganho, mas aquele beijo, aquele beijo doce e delicado, cheio de promessa, quase fez com que desejasse poder ficar.


End file.
